Error control coding (ECC) is used to limit the likelihood of uncorrectable errors in memory systems (e.g., non-volatile memories, such as flash memory devices). One ECC option is known as low-density parity check (LDPC) coding. LDPC coding is particularly useful because the generated codewords may be iteratively decoded, which in turn, provides strong error correction capability.
Generating the parity information to be included in a codeword when using LDPC coding with large codewords (e.g., codewords of 0.5 kilobytes or larger) requires a substantial number of computations, which can be reflected in system implementation cost and/or encoding latency.